Power Rangers Titans: That's Our Little Secret
by Green Ranger X
Summary: An old friend returns and gives the Rangers a chance to take an offensive that could lead to the first steps in freeing the Earth. The Rangers also learn a secret that could rock the team to its core.
1. Part 1

**Part 1**

Aron stood atop the Power Chamber on and stared into the desert. The Keldehan had been feeling depressed, as though he had failed in his mission. He had traveled across countless stars to find Princess Jayna only to discover that she had been corrupted by evil and was now a willing servant of the very invaders that had attacked her homeworld and conquered much of the galaxy. Sure Aron had seen things that no one else from his planet could hope to see, sure he was now standing on the soil of another world alongside a team of the most powerful defenders of peace that the universe has ever known. It didn't matter at all to him because he had failed. 

To make matters worse he knew that the people that could save her were just a few feet below him in the Power Chamber, but he wouldn't dare tell them about his mission. He could wasn't sure but thought he had a good idea of how they would react if they were to find out that an alien was living among them, using the Power that was inherited by them for his own selfish reasons. Sure they had all become his friends and to some degree family, but he just couldn't take the chance that they would take his Power Coin away and finish him off like they did all of the monsters that they were forced to battle. 

Among them only one person know that he wasn't really human and he had sworn her to secrecy. Tara had kept his secret well and he knew that she would even though she continually urged him to tell them who he was. At one time he had even considered doing so and asking for their help. But then the Blue Ranger had reaffirmed his worries and made him falter. He knew that sooner or later the time would come where the Rangers would confront Jayna and that he would have to make a choice. What bothered him is that he didn't know what his choice would be. Aron loved the Princess with all of his heart, but at the same time he knew that she was sitting on the side of evil. 

'How could you do it?' he thought to Jayna. 'You're mother sent you to Earth to get help and you end up joining forces with the very creatures that have enslaved your people.' 

Aron pulled out the Power Coin that had become a part of him. His eyes traced the shape of the strange animal that had somehow become his symbol. There we no creatures like this on his homeworld yet he was being represented by one. He didn't mind however as he quickly learned that they bull represented two things. The first of which was stubborness which he had in spades and proved each time he renewed the vow that he would return the Princess to who she really was. It was the second meaning that bothered him. Aron wasn't so sure about his strength. What if he couldn't bring her back. Would he have the strength to punish her like he did so many of the monsters that the Rangers had to battle? What if it came down to a choice between her and the Rangers? Would he be able to forsake the woman that he loved in order to save the galaxies only hope of freedom? A question that he hoped he would never have to answer. 

The young man had become so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed someone was standing next to him. 

"Aron can I talk to you for a second?" came the voice. 

The Red Ranger jumped a little bit from the surprise and then looked down to see Tara standing next to him. Here was the only person that knew he wasn't human. He really liked Tara. Sure she could be immature sometimes, especially when it came to her relationship with Ashlyn, The Yellow Ranger, but she had been a good friend to him and provided something that he desperately needed. Someone to talk to. "Sure Tara what's going on? 

"The others are leaving now so I figured you'd like to talk." the girl said happily. 

"Thank you. I really need a friend right now." Aron said. 

Tara moved closer to him and put her arms around his waist, giving him a light hug. "No problem." 

Aron moved back a little and looked at her for a moment. 

"So how are you feeling?" Tara asked. 

"Miserable. I don't know what I'm going to do." he answered. 

"About what. I mean there's nothing we can do but fight off the Vandairre." Tara returned. 

"Not about that. I meant about Jayna." Aron said. 

"Oh" Tara sighed "The princess." 

"I can't believe that she's working for Nicandros." Aron said angrily. "I mean what could she be thinking. Jaynas' always been smarter than that." 

"Maybe it's some kind of spell." Tara said, trying to offer her alien friend some hope. 

"What do you mean spell?" Aron questioned. 

"Well I've been talking to Alpha and Kimberly. They've been telling me a few things. Might call it a crash course... Power Rangers 101. It appears that they bad guys like to place spells on people to mak them evil. That's how Jasons dad became a Ranger in the first place." 

Arons attention became totally focused on Tara as she explained how several of the past villains would cast spells to make people evil. 

Tommy peeked around the corner and could see that Audra and Laran were in position but Jerrin was nowhere to be seen. 'I hope he doesn't screw this up.' The former leader of the Power Rangers said. Jerrin and Tommy hadn't gotten to well since they met and it always seemed that the teen was trying to undermine him. He wasn't even so sure that he wanted to ask for Jerrins help with this but Audra had convinced him that Jerrin would do it and would do a really good job at that. 

The time was starting to get closer and Tommy didn't feel any easier and was just about to abort the entire thing when he saw Jerrin enter the room and get into position. Audra shot the late comer an irritated glance and then went about what she was doing. 

Laran walked over to Jerrin "What happened to you?" she whispered in his ear. 

"Sorry that thing was a lot bigger than I thought it would be. I had to make room for it." Jerrin apologized. 

Tommy smile to himself as he realized that they might actually pull this thing off. He turned and moved back around the corner to find Kat. 'Now all I have to do is make sure that she doesn't kill me for leaving her out of this.' he thought. 

"What is that thing?" Laran asked. 

"It's the communicator that we got from that raid on the Vandairre Base." Jerrin answered. "We might be able to use it to reach Earth and get help from the Power Rangers." 

"If I can get it working again. I told you to be careful with it." Audra said as finished disconnecting the power supply from its panel. "Are you guys ready." 

"As ready as we'll ever be." Laran said. "The base is lost. Good thing that Tommy had Kat get the Queen out of here before the main attack for arrived. 

The building shook under the force of another explosion. 

Tommy ran back into the room with Kat in tow. "I don't think that we can get out that way." he said. 

"What's going on out there?" Jerrin asked. "I thought you were supposed to be taking the Queen out of here." 

"I did and you're lucky I came back for you otherwise you would have walked right into a trap." 

"Yeah they've go the place surrounded. Kat left the hovercar just outside of this building." Tommy said. 

Then what are we waiting for?" Audra asked. "I suggest that we get out of here." 

Everyone nodded in agreement and started towards the door. Just as she was about to pass Tommy he grabbed Audras arm. "How is our little secret?" he whispered into her ear. 

"We'll see how it goes when we get out of here." she said as she smiled up at him. The two moved off to follow the others out of the their compromised base. 

"So you're serious then?" Aron asked excitedly. 

"Yeah, I'm sure Alpha can tell us more about it." Tara responded. 

"Then what are we waiting for?" the enthusiastic Red Ranger blurted as he grabbed Taras hand and started pulling her behind him. 

Aron hadn't had much hope since arriving on Earth and had even less since meeting up with Jayna a few months ago. 

It was almost is if fate were conspiring against him to have any form of hope because just at they walked in there was a beep from the communications console. 

"This is the Power Chamber." Alpha replied. 

"Look Alpha this is important and I have to make it quick. Can you teleport me to the Power Chamber immediately?" came a voice from the other end. 

"Right away Jason." the robot responded. 

Within minutes a figure appeared in the center of the room. Tara instantly recognized the man and ran to give him a hug. "How are you Jase?" she asked. 

"I'm doing good especially with the news that I have. We'll have to act on it fast though." the original Red Ranger said. 

"What is it?" Aron said as he speed forward and looked up at the man who's legacy he had inheritated. 

"I think all of the Rangers should be here first that way I wan't have to repeat myself and the sake of time if for nothing else." Jase replied. 

Tara turned to Alpha and nodded "Go ahead and call everyone else. Tell them to get here immediately." 

Alpha did as instructed and in a matter of minutes all 8 Power Rangers were present. 

Jarrold stepped forward "What's going on?" he asked. "Alpha said you had news for us." 

Jase nodded his head "Adam and I have located one of the Vandairres central bases. As a matter of fact it's their main base on the west coast of North America. Take it out and we'll stand a good chance of stopping their operations in this part of the country." 

"That's great!" Ashlyn said excitedly "Where is it?" 

"Ironically it's in what used to be Californias state capitol, Sacramento at the abandoned McClellan Air Force Base." Jase answered. 

"Hold on you said Adam was with you. Where is he now?" Jason asked the older man after whom he'd been named. 

"He's there gathering more intelligence. We thought that one of use should get here with the information as soon as possible." the older Jason responded. 

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get going." Aron said. If he wasn't going to get to learn more about what might have happened to Jayna he preferred to do the next best thing and bust some Vandairre head. Plus Jason was one of the Original Power Rangers, he would know about the magic that had been used to turn people to evil. At least that was Arons logic. 

"Hold on." Jarrold said. "I'm all for this but we need more information before we go on." 

"Then we don't 2 of us go back with Jase and join Adam on an intelligence gathering mission. When we have what we need we'll send for everyone else." 

Jarrold paused for a moment. "Agreed." he said. "Aron and Leslie, you're with Jase. Find out what you can and call us immediately. If you're found out get out of there and call for back up." 

Both nodded as they stepped away from everyone else, joining Jase as Alpha prepared to teleport them to Sacramento. 

** To Be Continued **


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

The trio consisting of Jase, Aron and Leslie materialed in the city of Sacramento California. Unlike the other cities that they had been in this one was nice, almost in pristine condition. The air was clean and seemingly sanitized. Whoever was running this city definately had a thing about keeping it nice. 

"We're going to meet Adam at what used to be a local highschool." Jase said. "It's not to far from the base that we have to hit." 

Aron and Leslie nodded in unison and then took up position to follow Jase. Aron stood slightly behind Leslie and watched her as she walked. The girl looked so much like Jayna that it was no surprise that he had mistaken her for the princess when he had first seen her. Of course his reaction had frightened the girl as she had no idea what was going on. 

Even after her initial reaction and denial that she was who he was looking for Aron had not been entirely convinced that she was not in fact Princess Jayna. It was hard to think otherwise. They looked identical, had the same walk and spoke with the same pitch and inflections. Had he not encountered the Princess some weeks later he was going to press the issue. Of course he realized later that he would have been doing nothing but making an utter fool of himself. 

Leslie turned and saw that he was watching her "What is it?" she asked gently. 

Aron too realized what he was doing and turned his head. "Nothing... sorry." he said as he walked a little faster to get past her. 

Leslie stopped. She felt sorry for him and could almost feel his pain. "It's her isn't it? You're thinking about the Princess Jayna." 

"I said it's nothing." Aron said harshly as he kept walking. 

Jase stopped and turned back to the two. "we're almost there." he said. "There area that we are going to isn't as nice as everything else here. You better wear these." Reaching into the cloak that he was wearing he pulled out two hood and handed them to the Rangers. "They don't take to kindly to humans here." 

Aron and Leslie both took the offered hoods and put them on their heads then pulled them down to cover their faces. 

"When we reach our destination keep your mouths shut and follow my lead." he instructed. 

Tommy let out a sigh. They had made it to the hovercar and launched with the Nicandros' soldiers right on their heels. "Are you ready to show them our little suprise?" he said Audra 

The girl with short blonde hair smiled possibly the widest smile that he had ever seen and pulled out a small device from her pocket. "Would you like to do the honors?" she asked. 

"No go right ahead. I insist." Tommy retorted. 

"No I'll leave this up to you." Audra came back. 

"What are you two carrying on about?" Jerrin interjected into the joviality the two were sharing. 

"Maybe we should let him do it." Tommy suggested. 

Audra split the difference and handed the deviced to Laran. "Press this button." she said. 

Laran took the device and pressed the indicated button at which time there was an almost ear piercing shrill and bright flash of light. Then the entire complex that they had just left went up in a ball of flame. 

"What they hell was that?" Jerrin asked as he shook his head. 

"That was a little something that I rigged up for our visitors. I call it a mega flash bang." Audra said proudly. "There is absolutely nothing left of our former headquarters or the soldiers inside of it." 

Jerrin turned around and looked. Sure enough the entire area had been reduced to less than rubble. "And you couldn't have warned us that you were creating something like that?" 

"I had planned on perfecting it. The plan was to place it in a missile and hit the Vandairres Flagship with it." Audra explained. 

"Good plan. Well at least now we know that it works. When can you built another one?" Laran cut in. 

"There's not going to be another one." came the answer. 

"And why not? If we could drop one of those on the Vandairre they wouldn't stand a chance." Jerrin said. 

"True enough and I would love to build another. However it's not possible." Audra answered. 

"Well why." Jerrin questioned. 

"Because it was powered by a 100lb block of Dytronium." she answered. 

"What's Dytronium?" Laran asked. 

"It's an extremely light element." Tommy said. "A block the size of this hovercar only ways a few ounces." 

"Then how did you get enough to cause an explosion that size?" Jerrin asked. 

"Remember that brick that we liberated from the Vandairre?" Kat asked. 

When Kat spoke Jerrin payed really close attention. Unlike her husbands Kats voices sounded like music to him. Needless to say he had more than a little crush on her. "What about it?" he asked in a much calmer tone. 

"It was Dytronium." Audra answered. 

"That thing couldn't have been 100lbs of Dytronium if a block the size of this car weigh only a few ounces." Jerrin said, proud of himself for figuring something out logically. 

"Normally that would be true but what we took was Packed Dytronium." Kat said. 

Laran raised her eyebrow. She may have only been a handmaiden before but she was well versed in science and immediately knew the ramifications of that they were saying."Thing about it Jerrin normally that much Dytronium would amount to an area the size of a small town. What happens if you pack something that big into a package the size of what we stole from that base?" 

Jerrin shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't a stupid person but he had never really learned much about science. He was content to work as a Guard at the Palace. "Refresh my memory." he said. 

"Well it's going to want to expand to it's true size and create the energy needed to push out to get to that size. However if it is held perpetually in a state that it cannot expand to it's true size it will continue to create energy..." 

He finally got it. "So much energy that it will do exactly when happen if used properly." he said. 

"If we would have just let it sit for another month it would have had enough energy to blow apart half the planet if we wanted." Audra said."It would have just been a matter of creating a small controlled counter explosion." 

"So you still haven't explained why we can't build another one." Jerrin said. 

Kat cut in. "Because that was it for the Packed Dytronium. The Vandairre were expermenting with it. They lucked upon a piece of it in space and managed to condense it." 

"How do you know so much about it?" Jerrin asked. 

"Because they were hoping to use it to find someway to emulate the energy field that still surrounds me from when I was a Power Ranger." she answered. 

Tommy looked at her in shock "You never said anything about this before." he said. 

"It's why he kept me alive for so long. He wanted to copy my powers and create his own Power Rangers." 

"Do you know how close he got?" Tommy asked. 

"He kept saying that he was really close but something was missing. That's why I think he brought you here." Kat revealed. 

"Oh man this is not good at all." Tommy said as he looked over the side of the hovercar while it sped towards their backup base. 

Jase ushered Aron and Leslie into a small building that seemed to be nothing more than a bar. "Remember, just follow my lead and everything will be fine." he said. 

The two representatives from the newest group of Power Rangers did exactly as told and stayed right behind him and didn't say a word as they entered. There were creatures of all sorts here, from that look close to human to those that had 2 heads and 6 legs. Jase didn't speak to any of them but instead headed to a table in the back of the building. 

At the table sat a lone figure who was drinking out of a glass and kept his head down. He was wearing a cloak similar to Jases and brown gloves. 

Jase motioned for the others to have a seat and then took on himself before putting his head down and speaking. "What have you found out?" he asked. 

"It's definately doable." the person answered. "It's going to take some effort and the Rangers are going to meet heavy resistance but they should be able to get in." 

Aron listened and then spoke up "Why don't we just blast the place apart with the Mega TitanZord?" he asked. 

The man looked up at him. He had strong features of what people on the Earth called an Asian. "Because the Zords would be wiped out before that got close enough to do anything. There are about 20 of Nicandros' Generals in there." he said. "Sheesh Jase where did this guy come from?" 

Jase shot Aron a look giving him a mental shut up. "These new guys are good. You've seen them in action. They still have a lot to learn." he said. 

"Things were certainly different in our day." the man said. 

**To Be Continued**


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

Jarrold paced the central chamber of the Command Center impatiently. He had been waiting for some word from the others for hours but not a word had come in. He wasn't particularly looking forward to a launching an attack on the Vandairre, afterall one of the rules was the Power Rangers never escalated a battle. At the same time however if they could strike a blow on the invaders and get the planet on track for being free he would do it. 

"What are you still doing up." Ashlyn asked as she stepped into the room closed the door behind her. 

Jarrold turned around and watched as she approached him. It looked like she had just woken up as she was in a nightgown and rob. "Did you stay the night here?" he asked. 

Ashlyn sat down on one of the chairs near the main computer terminal. "I didn't feel like going back to my empty apartment." she said. "I'm a little anxious about this plan that Jase seems to have." 

Jarrold shrugged his shoulders and turned to the viewing globe. "I'm not entirely sure that attacking them head on is such a good idea." he said. 

"We have to take every opportunity that we can to get those aliens off of our planet." Ashlyn said in an almost hostile tone. "I remember exactly where I was and what I was doing when they first attacked. They need to pay for what they did." 

Jarrold moved over to Ashlyn and placed a hand on her shoulder. Suddenly he began to fill a great amount of sympathy for her. Obviously she had been through something horrible at the hands of the Vandairre. For that matter everyone on Earth had. He wanted to help her in anyway that he could and if that meant going in for a full out attack just so she could get a little bit of vengence then that's what they would do. "Well as soon as we hear something from the others we'll leave." 

Ashlyn nodded "I hope they come back with something soon." 

Tara and Aron followed the two guides through the streets of Sacramento, keeping their heads down and trying to look inconspicious. The last thing that they needed was for someone to notice that they were out of place. Still they kept their ears open and listened to the chatter. People were talking in hushed voices about the free city of Angel Grove and return of the Power Rangers. 

From what they heard most of the people didn't believe it and thought that these were only dangerous rumors that could lead to a Vandairre extermination squad sweeping the area. Tara found herself wanting to tell them that it was true and that the Vandairre would be stopped. One look from Jase and his friend told her to keep it quiet. She knew that they were right too. If people found out that they were here there might be questions that could blow their plan to free the city from Nicandros' grasp. 

The group found themselves standing in front of what looked like an abandoned warehouse but when they entered Tara and Aron quickly realized that the place was far more than it appeared. 

Aron stepped up to their guide "What is this place?" he asked. 

The man looked at the unmorphed Red Ranger "This is where we're going to stage our assault." he said. He gave out a sharp whistle and suddenly more people began to come out of every shadow. Another man and a woman approached them and flagged them over. "Is this them Adam?" the woman asked. 

Their guide nodded. "Aron, Tara this is Alyssa and standing next to her is Justin." he said, introducing the two Rangers. "The Red and Purple Rangers." 

Justin stepped forward and grinned. "I've never heard of a Purple Ranger." he said. 

"You know the Power Rangers?" Aron asked. 

Jase smiled. "Justin as well as Adam are former Rangers." 

Taras heart began to beat faster at the realization that she was standing with her predecessors. The people that he come before her to defend the planet. "I have so many things that I want to ask you." she said. 

Alyssa cleared her throat "That can wait. For now we have other things to take care of, mainly planning out our attack on the Vandairre base." 

"What do you need us to do?" Aron asked. 

Justin waved for them to follow him and spoke as they walked. "We've already planned the attack." he said as they approached a room and opened the door. Inside of the room were weapons of all types from Vandairre design to weapons that they had seen Captain Sawyers people carrying. "We have the man power and weapons. What we don't have is something to rally the people together." 

"That's where you come in." Adam said. "If the people know that the Power Rangers are here fighting for them... no... fighting with them, they will be more likely to stand against the Vandairre. 

"What do you want us to do?" Tara asked, excited to be standing with the Rangers of the past. 

"Simple." Jase said. "We want you with us when we attack." 

"We're there." Tara smiled. "When does the attack start?" 

"In 2 hours." Alyssa said as she stepped in behind them and closed the door. 

Tommy walked out of the tent that he shared with his wife and looked up into the Keldehan sky. Their makeshift camp had been secured but he still had an uneasy feeling about being in this area. Their resistance group had been on the run since Nicandros' forces had taken out their main headquarters a few days ago. Now that is seemed as though they would finally be able to take a break he still felt like something was going to happen. More than anything however he wanted to find a way to call Earth and let his son know that he was still alive. 

Tommy felt a soft hand on his shoulder and reached up to touch it only for the hand to pull away. He turned around to see Queen Xanya standing there with a saddened look. "I was hoping that we could talk." she said. 

"Absolutely." Tommy responded. "What's on your mind?" 

"Everything that's going on." She replied. "This war with the Vandairre, this having to constantly run for our lives... my daughter." 

"Daughter?" Tommy asked. 

"Yes my daughter Jayna. I sent her to Earth to get help." Xanya replied. "I sent Aron to help her but we haven't heard from either of them." 

Tommy let out a sigh. He knew that he shouldn't do it but as worried as he was about his own son he had to tell her something that would give her hope. "I don't know what happened to your daughter." he said. "But I can tell you what happened to Aron." 

Xanyas ears perked up at this "What do you know about him. You know where he his?" She knew that if Aron was alive than there was a chance that her daughter had survived. 

Tommy took a deep breath "Aron is alive and well." he told her. "He's on Earth and he's a Power Ranger." 

Xanya let out a gasp "You mean that he..." 

"He had a Power Coin and entered the Rangers Command Center. He was one of 8 that carried them. The Command Center came to life and gave him the power of the Red Ranger." 

"The it's possible the my daughter is still alive." Xanya said. "She had a coin also." 

Tommy didn't want to hurt her but he felt that he should tell her the truth. "All I can tell you is that there is no Ranger named Jayna." 

"We have to find a way to reach Earth. I must know what happened to my daughter." 

"We'll do what we can but that may not be as easy as it sounds." Tommy told her. 

"I'm sure we'll find a way." he returned with a smile. "But for now I think that it's best if we have everyone break camp so we can move to a more secure location." 

The Queen of Keldeha nodded in agreement, glad that such an experienced warrior was her to fight on the side of her people. He it not been for this man from another planet she had no doubt that this small last hope of Keldeha would have been defeated long ago and now one of her own people was out there with the strength of the mythical Power Rangers. Indeed there was truly hope for Keldeha and the entire universe. 

**To Be Continued**


End file.
